


Lullaby

by JPA



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, PTSD John, Romance, Sherlock Sings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPA/pseuds/JPA
Summary: His voice is smooth, quiet. It’s full of tenderness that would shock everyone who knows him—Sherlock, himself, is shocked by it.





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written for this pair before (because I always feel like I can't get the characters down) but I really enjoyed writing this! Unbeta'd! 
> 
> The song that Sherlock is singing is Blackbird by The Beatles! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

Sherlock sits in bed, awake. John is sleeping next to him, tossing and turning, his breathing shaky as sweat clings to his skin.

At first, Sherlock pays no mind to him, too occupied with thinking to be bothered with John’s fitful sleep. It is only when he hears his lover whimper that he takes a closer look at the man beside him.

John looks pale, his forehead creased, and his lips turned down in a frown. The sweat that Sherlock had noticed earlier makes the doctor's skin glow in the dim light of the room. His eyes are shut tight, occasionally twitching.

He was having a nightmare.

It wasn’t rare for John to have nightmares, which wasn't surprising, especially when considering the man’s past. He didn’t have them as frequently as he used to, but bad dreams plaguing John’s sleep wasn’t uncommon. Usually, Sherlock was in the other room and left John alone.

John didn’t want to talk about it, Sherlock knew, and Sherlock wasn’t sure if he was ready for that sort of conversation, either.

This was different, though. Sherlock was in the same room as John, barely an inch away from him. Sherlock hated to admit, to himself or others, that he wasn’t sure what to do in this situation.

“John?” Sherlock murmurs, gently placing a hand on the other man’s shoulder.

John stirs and makes a pained noise, not waking up. Sherlock takes a moment to think about what his next move should be, figuring out what the best course of action was.

If Sherlock woke John up, it would take the doctor at least an hour to get back to sleep. If that happened, John wouldn’t get a decent amount of sleep. On the other hand, the sleep John was getting wasn’t exactly decent, either, and was also keeping the man from a good night’s rest.

Suddenly, Sherlock remembers a conversation he’d had with John weeks ago.

Both had been at the apartment, Sherlock working on an experiment while John sat in his chair. John had asked an out-of-the-blue question.

* * *

_“Can you sing, Sherlock?” John inquires, head tilted._

_“Anyone can sing,” Sherlock answers, keeping most of his attention on the experiment that sat in front of him. “Why do you ask?”_

_“So, you can?” John asks, Sherlock’s own question flying over his head._

_Sherlock glances at John quickly, eyes flickering to John and then back to his experiment, “Yes, John, I am able to sing. Do you need proof?”_

* * *

John had said no, but Sherlock had heard the curiosity in his lover’s voice. To humor him, Sherlock had sung a song he’d heard John listening to a few days prior. By the time Sherlock was finished with the song, John had fallen asleep in his chair.

Sherlock had stared at John, examining the good doctor as he’d slept. The man had looked peaceful.

Now, in John’s room—John always calls it _their_ room, Sherlock knew what he could do to help John sleep.

Hesitantly, Sherlock places a hand on of John’s head. He slowly runs his hands through his partner’s hair, humming quietly. When John doesn’t react other than to let out a shaky sigh, Sherlock starts to sing.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly _

His voice is smooth, quiet. It’s full of tenderness that would shock everyone who knows him—Sherlock, himself, is shocked by it.

_All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise _

As he sings, Sherlock strokes John’s hair. He watches as the man’s breath evens out, tense face falling into a more relaxed expression.

John’s mouth, which had earlier been drawn tight, is now slack, and Sherlock is only slightly disturbed by how a little bit of drool dribbles out of the doctor’s mouth. He lets out a breathy chuckle, continuing to sing. 

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see _

John’s hand slides up and tangles itself in Sherlock’s shirt. The man is still obviously asleep, but John always seems touch-starved, even when unconscious.

Sherlock scoots back a little, maneuvering himself so that he can lean back against the bed frame. He, very carefully, drags John on top of him, so that John’s head rests on Sherlock’s chest. John would be able to hear Sherlock’s heartbeat, this way, along with Sherlock’s soothing voice.

He moves John’s arms so that they wrap around him and wraps his own arms around John. John seems to burrow himself into Sherlock’s chest, making the younger man smile.

_All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to be free _

Blinking tiredly, Sherlock stops singing, deciding that humming would be just as efficient. His hands move, slowly, gliding up and down John’s back as the man sleeps.

It doesn’t take long for Sherlock to nod off, drifting into a light sleep.

All is silent at 221B Baker Street, except for the quiet echo of a loving lullaby sung by one man to another.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Should I write more fluffy fics like this? Did you like it? 
> 
> Hmu me on twitter! - https://twitter.com/jpap_central
> 
> I would love to try and receive requests and get to know more people! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
